


Forest

by kaige68



Series: Regret [20]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [One Image](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/58928.html).

Another location, hotel room with a view, another season, but this one was better. Dense, green, growth, and not much of an invasion made by man. It also felt better that he had four days off from shooting, and a visitor due to arrive in an hour if the plane was on time.

Two weeks ago he’d gotten a text that he’d waited an agonizing ten days for. _When can I come see you?_ He smiled at the memory, at the hope it brought to his chest, his whole body.

There had been a lot of phone calls since then. Short, truthful discussions. Feelings, fears, wants. A few that left them both panting and spent. They planned this small break. Four days together, just them (and the hotel staff, and whoever else was staying at the hotel, including the crew he was working with).

The VIP villa that walked right out into the woods would be all they needed. He smiled at the view again, breathing in the lush, rooted feeling. His pocket vibrated.

_Just landed, you couldn’t have sent a car?_

_You know you’re high maintenance, right?_

_Promise me when we fuck you’ll be gentle._

_Yeah, I’m the jackass._

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPS. The main character has been securely in my head for the entire duration, and to be honest, the second character was not finite until a few drabbles in. More and more the mental picture kept coming back to the first RPS stories that I read about the first character, and I couldn't shake his love interest in them. **ALSO** a massive thank you to everyone who's been reading my no-fandom no-character-names fic. I can't even tell you what it does to me that it is being read when there are no specifics. Who guessed S.W.A.T.?


End file.
